depressionwikiaorg-20200214-history
Megalomania - Black Sabbath song
A track from Black Sabbath's sixth studio album Sabotage. This was the last to feature original lead singer John "Ozzie" Osbourne before his erratic behaviour and mental breakdown obliged the band to drop him as lead singer. Ozzie was rescued, sort of, by his wife Sharon who then became his personal manager and helped him clean up his drug habits and restore his mind to something like functioning normality. Ozzie's lyrics are revealing for what they say about the tiny little sane core still there in the heart of a disintegrating mind and the way a part of the mind sees evereything, including its own disintegration, with horrifying crystal clarity. 'Lyrics:-' I hide myself inside the shadows of shame/The silent symphonies were playing their game/My body echoed to the dreams of my soul/This god is something that I could not control Where can I run to now?/The joke is on me/No sympathizing god is insanity, yeah/Why don't you just get out of my life, yeah?/Why don't you just get out of my life now?/Why doesn't everybody leave me alone now?/Why doesn't everybody leave me alone, yeah? Obsessed with fantasy, possessed with my schemes;/I mixed reality with pseudo-god dreams;/The ghost of violence was something I seen/I sold my soul to be the human obscene How could it poison me?;/The dream of my soul/How did my fantasies take complete control, yeah?/Why don't you just get out of my life, yeah?/Why don't you just get out of my life now?/Why doesn't everybody leave me alone now?/Why doesn't everybody leave me alone, yeah? Well I feel something's taken me I don't know where,/It's like a trip inside a separate mind;/The ghost of tomorrow from my favorite dream /s telling me to leave it all behind/Feel it slipping away, slipping in tomorrow/Got to get to happiness, want no more of sorrow How I lied, went to hide!/How I tried to get away from you now./Am I right if I fight?/That I might just get away from you now/(Sting me!) Well I feel something's giving me the chance to return./It's giving me the chance of saving my soul;/Beating the demigod, I'm fading away./I'm going backwards but I'm in control/Feel it slipping away, slipping in tomorrow/Getting back to sanity, providence of sorrow Was it wise to disguise./How I tried to get away from you now;/Is there a way that I could pay./Or is it true I have to stay with you now? How I lied, went to hide./How I tried to get away from you now;/Am I right, if I fight?/That I might just get away from you now! )Suck me!) I'm really digging schizophrenia, the best of the earth,/I'll chase my soul in the fires of hell!/Peace of mind eluded me, but now it's all mine,/I simply try, but he wants me to fail/Feel it slipping away, slipping in tomorrow;/Now I've found my happiness, providence of sorrow No more lies, I got wise,/I despise the way I worshiped you yeah!/Now I'm free, can't you see./And now instead I won't be led by you now... Free.... ***************************** Category:Songs